


burn brighter than the sun.

by redhoods



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-09
Updated: 2012-04-09
Packaged: 2017-11-03 07:44:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/378998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redhoods/pseuds/redhoods
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex shrugs his shoulders and Hank squirms under the look at he's getting from the blonde. "Could always blow you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	burn brighter than the sun.

**Author's Note:**

> for the [first class kink meme](http://1stclass-kink.livejournal.com).

“If you sigh one more time, I will throw this book at your head.” Hank doesn’t have to look to know that Alex is holding up his psychology book - the largest one that Alex currently has in his possession.

He pushes his glasses up to the top of his head, long enough to rub his hands over his eyes before bringing his glasses back down to sit right, swiveling his chair to face where Alex is sprawled on his bed, books and papers scattered around him in an arc. “I’ve read the same paragraph three times. The exam is tomorrow. This is ridiculous.”

"Don't you have like an A, in that class?"

Hank frowns and pushes his glasses up his nose and shakes his head, "That's not the po -"

"Then what's the point aside from having an A?" Alex's eyebrow lifts and Hank sighs softly and shakes his head. "If you open your mouth to tell me that I wouldn't understand, I will throw the book at you." Hank shuts his mouth and turns his desk back.

"Are you going to sigh again? Because if you are, you should reconsider and perhaps figure out some relaxing technique or something?"

"Like what?" Hank regrets the words as soon as they leave his mouth and steels himself as he turns to face his roommate.

Alex shrugs his shoulders and Hank squirms under the look at he's getting from the blonde. "Could always blow you."

Choking, Hank turns back to his desk with a long sigh - ignoring the sound of frustration in response - and tries to put the mental image out of his head, shifting restlessly in his seat. "Right."

"I'm serious, now," and then Alex is suddenly sitting on the end of Hank's bed, right next to his desk.

Lifting an eyebrow, he turns his desk chair towards the other male, swallowing heavily when Alex sinks to his knees in front of his chair and he definitely is not getting hard from this. "If this is a joke -"

Shaking his head, Alex slides his hands over Hank's thighs through the sweatpants he's wearing and up to the hem, rubbing his fingers over it. "Not joking, you really need to relax, dude."

Oh...oh. Holy shit. Hank's brain isn't sure what it's supposed to do with image in front of him - the image being seared into his brain and onto his eyelids. His fingers tighten around the arms of his desk chair and, no, Alex's deep chuckle does not hit him like another dose of desire.

"Breath, Hank," Alex teases and Hank sucks in a deep breath of air, like he'd almost forgotten how his body worked. He exhales sharply though when there's suddenly hot breath over him through his sweat pants and, oh god, was that sound him? Hank hopes something that embarrassing didn't come from him. The way Alex's lips quirk up tells him all he needs to know though.

And then his sweatpants are being tugged down and Hank feels his face heat up, relaxing the tense grip he has on his chair in order to lift his hips up some. His eyes clench closed when Alex wraps a hand around him, a groan escaping him.

"Hank," Alex practically moans his name and Hank's eyes fly open, watching as Alex's tongue flicks out to wet his lips and he nearly comes right then and there.

Alex ducks his head and nuzzles against Hank's thigh, pressing feather light kisses along the skin, and then drags his tongue along the underside of Hank's cock, his hands moving to grip onto Hank's hips. Groaning, Hank wraps his hands back around the arms of the chair, resisting the urge to bury them into Alex's blonde hair as he watches, some small part of his mind wondering if the other male has done this before.

Mouthing at the head, the blonde slowly takes the other male into his mouth and wishes he could smirk at the sounds pouring from his roommate's mouth. Hank bites down on his groan, trying to contain the sounds his makes as he watches the way Alex's lips stretch around his cock and, really, if he hadn't ever thought of this before, it's all he's going to think about for the rest of his life.

Sucking once he's completely taken the other male in, Alex briefly wonders what deity he should thank for his lack of gag reflex. It doesn't take him long to develop a rhythm of moving up and down, his eyes fixed on Hank's face, watching the other male's reaction. The obscene popping sound that comes from Alex pulling off is going to be forever in Hank's memory and he knows it, releasing his lip from his teeth to let out a groan and possibly Alex's name.

Alex mouths his way along Hank's cock, ending up with spit and precum everywhere but doesn't seem particularly phased by it as he does so. His thumbs move in small circles on the other male's hips as he flicks his eyes up to Hank once more. "Good?"

Swallowing heavily, Hank nods his head enough, opening his mouth to respond but all that comes out is another drawn out groan as Alex swallows him down again and oh, Alex has definitely done this before. He feels like this is going to end ridiculously fast.

It seems like only seconds later and Hank can tell he's ridiculously close to coming and proceeds to tell Alex just that, a soft sound of frustration escaping him when the blonde pulls away but it turns into a groan when Alex's lips find his, his roommate's hand wrapping back around him and jerking him slowly. Hank makes a desperate sound, a blush flaring back to life on his cheeks as he tries to lift his hips into the circle of Alex's fingers, needing more.

Alex pulls away just as Hank lets out another embarrassing groan and comes, making a mess of his sweatpants, shirt, and Alex's shirt. He swallows, breathing heavily, watching the blonde as Alex tugs his own shirt off and tosses it in the direction of his side of the room. "Better now?

Nodding, Hank rights himself out and stands, determined to get a shower and clean up. He stops when Alex's hand wraps around his wrist, looking towards the other male, returning the soft kiss he's met with. "Want company?" Hank can only blush and nod.


End file.
